Cherry Blossoms of The Heart
by Kakashi-Hatake girl12
Summary: When Sakura tells Naruto a big secret that she had been hiding from everyone, his big mouth gets her in a situation that changes her freindship with someone close. If only Naruto had just keep his mouth shut and not been so loud.


Cherry Blossoms of the Heart ! 3

Iruka - 24

Sakura - 20

I Don't Own anything

Today was like any other day. (Training day and then lunch afterwards.) I had just finished training with Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. After finishing our training we headed out to get ramen. Everyone ordered seprately so that no one got stuck with Kakashi's or Yamato's bill, trust me its happened, to me. The table began to get empty as everyone began to leave. Kakashi ended up being the first to leave, followed by Yamato, then Sai, and then Sasuke, leaving only me and Naruto.

"So, guess what?" I asked Naruto. Hoping that telling Naruto my secret would not be a mistake.

"Do I have to guess or are you just going to tell me like you always do?" Naruto asked in an almost bored tone.

"That's strange coming from you. Usually your excited when I ask that! Whats up you?" I asked, hoping Naruto would like this news.

"Everytime you ask that though, it's never what I want to hear. Always the exact opposite actually." Naruto replied.

"Whatever. Anyway. I'm in love with someone and it's not Sasuke." I said to Naruto and his eyes lit up and I knew he wanted the details, but this going to be a shock to him.

"Well I didn't think it would be, considering he married Ino. So who is it?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the excitement, but the joy in his eyes gave him away.

"Naruto don't talk so loud, people are staring. Do you want everyone to hear what I am about to tell you? Don't remind about Ino." I asked in a stern voice.

"No I don't. I did't mean to be so loud." Naruto said in a small voice.

"I'm in love with Iruka-san." I said and Naruto's jaw hit the floor in shock.

"What? Iruka-san, why him out of all the people. As beautiful as you are, you could have anyone that you want." Naruto yelled. Great, he can't keep quite. At this rate the whole town will know that I like Iruka and worse so will he. I knew I should have keep my mouth shut. Sometimes I need to learn when to keep stuff to myself and when not to.

"What about me?" Iruka's voice came from behind. Of course he would hear his name Naruto only said it loud enough for the whole village to hear. I turned beat red, realizing he could have heard everything I said to Naruto. Dang it Naruto and your big mouth.

"Nothing." I said to quickly for comfort and the glint in Iruka's eyes told me he knew something was up. Great.

"Well clearly it's something! Why else would so quickly jump to say nothing, my dear Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"You know i just realized I needed to go talk to the Hokage and it's ugrent. I'll see you around Sakura-chan." Naruto said and then darted. I can't believe he ditched me like that, knowing that Iruka probably heard everything. It's just like Naruto to do something like that.

"May I join you Sakura? You look like you might be here for awhile. Plus we have talked for a couple of days." Iruka asked me.

"Sure." I replied, but he had already sat down before I gave him an answer.

"So what were you guys talking about. I know it was about me. Why else would my name come up? Plus I heard Naruto out in the street as I was walking past. He has a pretty big mouth." Iruka said.

"Really nothing important. Just that I may consider sparring with you." I said.

"Really now, is that so. Then how do explain the growing blush on you face, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

" I must have a fever. I've been training hard lately, probably caught a cold." I replied.

"Well then, allow me to walk you home so that you can get some rest." Iruka said.

We both got up and I laid money on the counter and left the shop, Iruka following closely behind me. We walked in silence, neither of us saying a word. To be honest I wasn't liking this silence. Iruka and I always tlaked about everything. We didn't hide things from each other, but yet I could tell he was hiding something from me. I wanted to pry and ask, but htat would only brign up the questions from earlier, and I'm not ready to anser that question. What if he had in face over heard the conversation between Naruto and myself. I looked next to me to see if Iruka was looking at me, and sure enough he was. So I finally decided to as him the questionthat was eating at me this whole time and screw what happens later. I love this man and I need to know if he loves me to.

"Hey Iruka, how much of the conversation did you hear between Naruto and myself?" I asked, secretly hoping that he hadn't heard anything so that the truth would be sweeter.

"That depends on how you want me to answer that. I could say I heard all of it, part of it, or none of it. Which would you prefer?" Iruka asked me. Figures that he would hear everything that I had said. He must have been coming to get ramen and heard me tell Naruto I had a secret to tell and wanted to know what it was.

"Just tell me the truth. I really need to know what you heard. It's important." I said, just as we reached the door to my flat. "Want to come in for a drink?" I asked.

"Sure!" Iruka replied.

Iruka followed me into my flat after I unlocked it and sat down on the couch. I went to the kitchen to make tea for the two of us. Iruka liked his tea warm and sugary and thats just how I made it. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was clear now that Iruka had heard the entire conversation between Naruto and myself. Iruka was the first to speak finally.

"So the converstaino between Naruto and yourself was very Interesting." Iruka said with a knowing smirk. I'm gonna kill him and then kill Naruto for being such a big mouth. Of course he would joke about it. He is like Kakashi, never takes anything serious.

"You were not meant to hear that." I said to Iruka, who just grinned.

"So what would you say if I said that I was gay?" Iruka asked.

"I know your lying. Please do not take me for a fool, I am smarter than that." I said.

"Ok what if I am not lying, then what?" Iruka asked.

"Then I would be appaled at the fact someone as gorgeous as you is gay, It's partically wasted." I said then covered my mouth after I realized what I said. Not only did I give myself away, but a comment like that would have offended Kakashi, since he recently came out and said that he was gay and had no interest in women.

"So I am gorgeous am I?" Iruka smirked.

"I was speaking figuratively. I did not mean that literally. I was just saying that their is no reason for you to be gay. You could have any girl in town, so why choose a guy to date." Sakura replied.

"You make a good point. So does that mean that I can choose you to be my girlfriend." Iruka smirked as he sat his cup of tea down and moved closer to Sakura. Sakura was a little behind on what he had said, but what he was getting at was the that he liked as more than just a friend. He actually wanted to date her and that maybe her heart jump. As he moved closer, her first reaction was to back away, but she did not move an inch.

"Well then, I would say if you want to date me, then prove that you want to date me. Otherwise, I will not be able to believe you." Sakura replied.

"Hmmmm there is only one way to prove that you what I want most." Iruka replied, before he moved forward and pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a firey passion that threathened to consume her. Finally they plled apart after what seemed like an eternity. "Does that prove my point." Iruka asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." Was all that Sakura could say. Iruka pulled her into another kiss, this one more gentle and slow. There was no hurry, just the tow of them togther. Sakura smiled to herself, as she thought of the life ahead and what awaited in the furture. Iruka pulled away and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how our lives will bge from now on." Sakura replied.

"The will be perfect and nothing will ever seprate us." Iruka replied before he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. They stayed there on the couch for the remaider of the night. Content holding each other.

THE END


End file.
